


Seeing Stars

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, Blackouts, Dancing, F/F, Female Peter Parker, It's penny yall, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Power Outage, Precious Peter Parker, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: During a power outage, MJ and Penny find a way to spend the time and reflect on their relationship.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Seeing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> My second Penny/MJ fic! Let me know if you like these!

Penny snuggles closer to MJ, resting her head on the other girl’s shoulder. On the screen a movie plays quietly, casting colorful shadows on the girls. It’s been a long time since they’ve had a proper date night. Penny knows it’s mostly her fault, with her internship and her work as Spidergirl, she doesn’t have much time to spend with her girlfriend. And it’s even rarer that they get to spend a night alone. 

MJ adjusts her position, leaning back to hold Penny more securely. “When’s May coming home?” MJ asks her girlfriend, trailing her fingers up Penny’s arm. 

Penny shrugs, “She told me she wouldn’t see me until the morning so I’m guessing not until after I go to bed.”

“So I got you all to myself tonight?” MJ whispers seductively in Penny’s ear, her breath tickling Penny’s cheek. 

“Your curfew is midnight,” Penny reminds her with a laugh.

“Still a few hours,” MJ whispers again, making loud kissing noises. 

Penny grabs a pillow and blindly smacks it over her shoulder, hoping to hit her girlfriend. MJ makes a surprised “Oof!” telling Penny she landed the hit. Both girls burst into laughter, repeatedly hitting each other with the pillow. 

Penny likes this side of MJ. When they first met, Penny thought MJ hated her. She never smiled around her and hardly ever made even idle conversation with her. But now that they’re together Penny gets to see the goofy, happy side of MJ. It’s her favorite part of her. 

Eventually, MJ pins Penny’s arms to her side, holding her to her chest. Both of their chests ache from laughter. “Now, shhh,” MJ says, struggling to keep the elation from her voice. “I’m trying to watch the movie.”

“Uh-huh,” Penny smirks. “Sure you-”

All of a sudden the lights click off, sending the apartment into darkness. Penny bolts upright, lurching out of MJ’s arms. Her immediate thought is that someone is in the house that they’re not safe that someone is going to try to hurt them, hurt MJ. She can’t see, she doesn’t know where anyone is, there’s someone in the house. MJ’s in trouble-

“It’s just a blackout, Pen,” MJ says gently, rubbing Penny’s back. It’s as though MJ can read her thoughts and understand her panic completely, Penny wouldn’t be surprised at this point. “It’s alright. We’re safe.”

“Blackout?” Penny’s hands search for MJ’s in the darkness, squeezing tight. 

“That’s all it is,” MJ assures her. There is a clatter and then MJ shines her phone flashlight around the room. “See? It’s okay. It’s been storming for a while now.” Penny nods, leaning back into MJ. She hadn’t been paying attention, but now that she is she can hear the patter of rain and the crash of thunder. 

MJ’s hands move up and down Penny’s arms. The harsh LED from MJ’s phone brings enough light for Penny to see MJ watching her with concern. 

“I don’t like the dark,” Penny admits after a moment. “I don’t like not being able to see.”

“I understand,” MJ says softly. “Here, I have an idea. Why don’t we light some candles and lanterns.”

Penny nods. When she was younger Ben and May used to take weekends upstate to go camping. She knows that May still keeps a lantern with batteries in the kitchen, just in case. She’s thankful for it now.

Penny uses the flashlight on her phone to navigate to her bedroom. She picks up the candles that reside on her bedside table and the box of tea lights in her closet. When she walks back into the kitchen MJ is just clicking on the lantern.

They place the lantern in the middle of the dining table, small tea lights cover the counter and the bigger candles are placed on the table as well, casting a warm glow on the two girls. MJ walks slowly over to Penny, taking her hands. 

“Can I have this dance?” MJ whispers in her ear. 

Penny laughs, “There’s no music.” 

MJ shakes her head, “We don’t need it. Come here.” Penny smiles and steps closer to MJ, they’re almost chest to chest. MJ gently wraps one arm around Penny’s waist and takes the other in her hand. Penny mirrors the embrace, resting her forehead on her girlfriend’s chest, right above her heart. 

MJ leads the dance, rocking back and further. Their socked feet slide slightly on the linoleum tile of the kitchen, but neither of them care that much. They’re content to just hold each other, swaying through the kitchen in a lazy waltz. The rain becomes their music as MJ pushes Penny away, twirling her, entranced by the giddy grin across Penny’s face. 

Penny is the only person MJ knows that actually giggles. 

Penny falls back into MJ’s arms and they share a joyed smile. Their laughter fills the apartment, bouncing off the walls and touching all the warm shadows cast by the flickering candles. 

It feels like it’s almost a dream. Penny feels like she’s floating on air, only Michelle’s hands keeping her grounded. In her head, the glow of the candles becomes starlight and the lantern constellations. It’s just the two of them alone in space, surrounded by stars. 

The lights flick back on suddenly, making both of them squint.

Suddenly their feet are on the ground, the stars are gone. Penny steps away from MJ with a disappointed frown. Turning her back on her girlfriend, Penny walks around the kitchen, blowing out the candles. She wants that moment of peace back. Where it felt like they were the only two people in the world. But now they’re just back normal. 

MJ’s arms embrace Penny from behind. “You know it’s cute when you pout right?”

Penny rolls her eyes, “You tell me practically every day.” 

“You give me reason to. Come here,” MJ squeezes Penny’s waist and the other girl turns around in her arms. MJ brings one of her hands up to Penny’s cheek, her thumb tracing the girl’s cheek. Penny melts under MJ’s hands, leaning forward to bring their lips together. When Penny pulls back, she brings their foreheads together. 

“I like doing this with you,” Penny admits.

MJ laughs, pulling away but leaving her arms around Penny, “Kissing?”

Penny lightly slaps MJ’s shoulder with a light laugh, “No.” She gestures between the two of them. “ _ This _ . Just being with you.”

“Sap,” MJ quips. But she brushes Penny’s hair off of her face, dulling the bite of the word. “I like this too.”

Penny grins as she leans back in to kiss her girlfriend, “I’m glad. Because I intend to do this for a very long time.” 

Penny doesn’t mourn the loss of the stars, she can see them right now as she kisses MJ and she can see them when MJ tells her she loves her. She hopes to see them for a very long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day :)  
> Come say hi on my tumblr @romeoandjulietyouwish


End file.
